This invention relates generally to pet leash devices and, more particularly, to a retractable leash apparatus having a retractable leash and that provides segregated compartments in a handle member and rotary control for leash extension and retraction.
Taking a dog for a walk almost always requires putting the dog on a leash except maybe in a purely rural setting or at a dog park where the dog may be allowed to run free. The dog is allowed to roam closer or farther away from the dog walker but only so far as the length of the leash itself. Larger or particularly energetic dogs can be difficult to control during a leash-constrained walk in that the dog may run in front of, behind, or side to side with great force in an effort to break free of the leash.
Obviously, this action by the dog can be challenging both to the walker and to the dog. Specifically, the dog walker may have difficulty holding onto the end of a traditional leash or simply grow weary in doing so. The dog may become frustrated at not having freedom to roam farther away from the walker. Even using a longer leash has its disadvantages in that a longer leash may get wrapped around the dog walker's legs as the dog circles the walker one or more times.
Still another disadvantage of using a traditional leash while walking a dog is what a user is to do with miscellaneous items while walking the dog such as car keys, money and coins, baggies to pick up dog waste, and the like. This is especially a problem during warm summer months where the dog walker may be wearing shorts or a swimsuit having no pockets. Trying to carry these items is made even more difficult if using a traditional leash for all of the reasons described above.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a retractable leash apparatus that includes a leash that is selectively retracted into or extended from a housing such that the leash does not get tangled around the dog walker's legs and the dog walker is not jerked around so much by an aggressive or large dog. Further, it would be desirable to have a retractable leash apparatus having a handle that is easier for the dog walker to hold onto and that includes compartments for the dog walker's personal items.